fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Drapion
Biography Sinnoh Dreams Drapion was first seen in Galactic Explosion as a mere claw that dragged down Yazmyne into the mud of the Great Marsh. He made a physical appearance in the next episode, hwere he was the leader of several Great Marsh Pokemon. Drapion and the others were furious at humans after Team Galactic set off two bombs in their home. Drapion assumed Yazmyne to be another attacker and dragged her down, but Yazmyne's Buizel cam to her rescue though he was very weak. Buizel managed to communicate with the Pokemon, explaining the situation. Later, Crasher Wake arrived to save Yazmyne and get her and her Pokemon to the Pokemon Center after the calamity calmed. When Yazmyne was about to leave, Drapion latches onto Yazmyne's foot with his claw and stared at her. Yazmyne captured Drapion with a Dusk Ball as it was clear Drapion wanted to follow her so they could defeat Team Galactic and rescue his friends. However, Yazmyne believed she captured Drapion with the pretense that she would release him once she fulfilled her promise. In It Gets Muddier, Drapion was first seen battling and defeating a Luxio and a Carnivine with his very brutal and direct fighting style that took full advantage of his extendable limbs. Yazmyne did not care for such harsh and direct methods but she was not willing to change Drapion's battle style to suit her. Yazmyne hopes to train Drapion further but the Poison-Type was only interested in taking down Team Galactic, which hindered Yazmyne from considering entering Drapion in gym battles or Contests as he had not come on her team for that purpose. Yazmyne thus concelled training until she knew exactly what to do, and began traversing through the mud of Route 212 with Drapion and Buizel guiding. The pair did not get along and Yazmyne allowed her Pokemon to battle it out with Drapion as the clear winner and Buizel very bitter. When the rainfall got too heavy, Drapion guided Yazmyne to a hollowed tree until the rain let out. Drapion stayed outside, rain and mud being his natural habitat while Yazmyne and her Pokemon worked together to stay warm while also eating. Drapion looked with envy and a reluctant Buizel invited Drapion to join them. Drapion did and everyone huddled onto him due to his long body. Yazmyne reassured Drapion she would help defeat Team Galactic, no matter how long it took. Drapion felt reassured and began to warm up to Yazmyne and his new comrades. When the Celestic Ruins was bombed by Team Galactic, Yazmyne called on Drapion first to help her fight off several of the Grunts. However, Drapion, furious with Team Galactic, was wild and disobedient only focusing on attacking with wild Pin Missiles that threatened to do more damage to the ruins. Drapion was eventually defeated by the efforts of the Grunts' many Pokemon. After Team Galactic and Cyrus managed to escape, Yazmyne had Drapion treated, but she reprimanded him for his wild and destructive behavior. After Cyrus and Team Galactic were defeated and Drapion's friends were freed, Yazmyne asked Drapion if he wanted to continue with her on her journey to the Sinnoh League. Drapion initially wished to return to the Great Marsh, but decided to stay with Yazmyne until the end as thanks for helping him defeat the villainous organization. Drapion battled last in Yazmyne's Snowpoint City Gym Battle against Candice. He faced her Medicham, and Drapion's extendable claws acted as excellent counters to Medicham's High Jump Kick attacks. Wary of Medicham's Counter, Drapion powered up with Hone Claws to take out the Fighting-Type with one powerful Cross Poison. Drapion then faed Candice's ace, Froslass. Instead of the Double Team strategy Yazmyne anticipated, Froslass used a Confuse Ray strategy, worsened by the burn of Will-o-Wisp. Burned and unable to respond to an effective command, Drapion was ineffective on the battlefield and was felled by a combination of Blizzard and Ominous Wind. Yazmyne called on Drapion to help her battle Pyramid King Brandon in their Full Battle. Drapion called on Drapion third for the battle, and faces Brandon's Dusknoir, who uses a Mean Look strategy with Confuse Ray and Will-o-Wisp, similar to Candice's Froslass. This time, Drapion remained calm and overcame confusion and burn with Hone Claws. After tanking multiple Night Shade attacks, Drapion defeated Dusknoir with Crunch and Pin Missiple. The burn took its toll quickly and Drapion was easily defeated by Brandon's subsequent choice, Regice. During Yazmyne's Full Battle against Jake, Drapion battled third and proved to be a powerhouse in the match, defeating Jake's Hippowdon, Gyarados, and Houndoom before finally being defeated by Jake's Serperior. Drapion battled first in Yazmyne's gym battle against Volkner of Sunnyshore City. Drapion battled Jolteon and was quickly annoyed by Jolteon's incredible speed dodging his attacks. Drapion managed to use Pin Missile to create smoke on the battlefield and execute a Crunch. However, Jolteon paralyzed Drapion with Thunder Wave and then landed a Thunder Fang. Yazmyne then recalled Drapion and sent him back out to face Volkner's Ambipom while Electric Terrain was on the field. Paralyzed, Drapion struggled against Ambipom's great speed, which was enhanced by Agility, and Shock Wave, which was enhanced by Nasty Plot and Electric Terrain. Drapion created smoke across the field with Pin Missile, blinding Ambipom. Drapion managed to land a Cross Poison and catch Ambipom with his extendable claws. Drapion struck with Crunch and aimed to end the assault with a direct Pin Missile. However, Ambipom also used the direct proximity to shock Drapion with a direct Shock Wave. The attacks resulted in a mutual KO. After the Sinnoh League Conference, Yazmyne did not officially release Drapion. She kept his Ultra Ball but left him in the Great Marsh to becomes its protector while also preventing trainers from catching it. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Related Articles Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon